Episode 358 (12th July 1988)
Plot Den takes Kathy over to the Fowlers house. Pauline is stunned to learn what has happened and supports Kathy as Den tells her he will sort Willmott-Brown out. Simon's party continues into the early hours of the morning, as three women all set out to get his full attention: Cindy, Donna and Ingrid. Arthur is awoken by Kathy and Pauline and learns Kathy has been raped. He gets dressed and furiously searches for Willmott-Brown. Unable to find him, Arthur visits Den. Den reassures Arthur police are not needed as he has everything under control. As Arthur leaves, Brad and Joanne arrive. Den tells Brad and Joanne about what Willmott-Brown has done to Kathy. Simon kisses Ingrid, but Donna almost walks in on them. He tells Ingrid to hide, leaves her hidden, and then dances with Donna. Ricky sets eyes on Carmel. Diane asks Carmel if she is single, Matthew interjects and tells Diane that Carmel is taken, but he will dance with her. Simon gives Ian money to keep Ingrid distracted until he can get her alone. Michelle walks in on Kathy and Pauline and learns what has happened. Kathy wants to take a bath but Michelle tells her she must not as she will be washing away evidence. Michelle encourages Kathy to report her rape to the police. Diane and Ricky return from Simon's party. Ricky is drunk. As the pair sneak upstairs, Ricky falls down them, alerting Frank and Pat, who find them. The police visit Kathy and begin questioning her over the events of the evening. Michelle gets irritated at the policeman for how he words the questions, but soon backs down when she is made to realise she is not helping the situation. Kathy answers questions from the policeman, wanting everything over with. Joanne tells Den there is noting they can do so leaves. Den stops Brad from leaving and tells him that if he got rid of Willmott-Brown, The Firm would be delighted and would probably reward him. Willmott-Brown returns to The Dagmar and takes money from the till. Den watches the light turn on upstairs from across the road. Ian takes Ingrid for a kebab using Simon's money. Simon is shocked by Ian's actions. Kathy heads to the police station with Michelle for an examination. A car pulls up on Bridge Street. Den directs them to Turpin Road. Arthur and Pauline hear a bang from their house. Arthur tells Pauline not to worry about it. The Dagmar is set alight. Den watches it burn with a huge smile across his face. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Duncan - David Gillespie *David - Christopher Reich *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Policeman - John Blundell *Ingrid - Caroline Redl Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and back garden *Bridge Street *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Strokes Wine Bar *The Dagmar - Bar and upstairs flat *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I want to pull my skin off, I want to die, I really want to die.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,250,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes